


Ритуал

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Между ними множество ритуалов.





	

Его жизнь обрастает ритуалами.  
Он приходит к ней; это, наверное, неправильно, но в чём-то символично. Грейвз старается этой неправильности положений не замечать, потому что их встречи — ритуал.

Долгий разговор в комнате, пропахшей дымом сигарет и ароматом её духов — ритуал. Иногда неторопливый, проникнутый долгими паузами — они порой вспоминают общее прошлое, школьные времена, первые годы совместной работы, — иногда напряженный, острый, доходящий едва ли не до спора, но застывающий на грани. Они всегда держат дистанцию (он — в кресле у окна, она — на софе рядом с камином) и редко смотрят друг на друга.

Секс — ритуал. Сакральный и в высшей степени символичный.

У Серафины бронзовая кожа и светлые платиновые волосы, широкой волной спадающие на спину, — она начинает обряд, позволяя к ним прикоснуться. Вся она — гибкая, плавная, — напоминает Грейвзу статуи, виденные им в Европе. Но в ней несоизмеримо больше огня и жизни, чем в холодных застывших изваяниях: Серафина, он знает, только внешне холодна.

Она садится к нему на колени, позволяет прижать к себе, вдохнуть запах волос и духов — аромат наполняет лёгкие, оплетает разум, — и улыбается, беря за подбородок и поднимая его голову выше. Смотрит в глаза и одним взглядом словно повелевает — поддаться, взять, раскрыться. Оставить всё, чем он себя ограничивает, потому что она сама, распуская волосы, забывает правила. Пусть ненадолго, зато откровенно.

У неё тёмные глаза, и в их темноте — горячая, вязкая смола.

Он поддаётся — неизбежно. Отпускает всё, что сдерживает — агрессию, страсть, желание, — и впивается в её губы, сжимает в руках её тело, вторгается в неё едва ли не грубо, но Серафина только тихо смеётся в ответ, выгибаясь и прижимая к груди его голову. Подстёгивает, двигаясь навстречу, упивается тем, что он перед ней обнажает, и ценит за это едва ли не больше, чем за привычную собранность.

В глазах Грейвза она видит отражение собственных желаний (чужого тепла, разнузданности, выхода из одиночества), и даёт ему возможность их осуществить. Из всех заветов предков особенно дорожит одним — тем самым, что велит ей поддаваться желаниям, тем самым, что учит её ими управлять и, обретая над ними власть, позволять себе многое — намного большее, чем принято.

Серафина изгибается, запрокидывая голову, заставляя его войти глубже — взять больше. Цепляется за плечи, и Грейвз тянется к её шее, целует, мягко кусая, водит ладонями по её спине — кожа у Серафины гладкая, жаркая. Он горячо, загнанно дышит, срываясь в хриплый рык, когда Серафина, закусив губу, сама начинает двигаться быстрее, жёстче, как нравится — хочется — ей.

Её движения всегда кажутся ему похожими на танец пламени. Тёмного, сильного, безудержного. Такого же, что горит в её глазах.

Она заставляет его срываться, тонуть в собственном удовольствии, и улыбается едва уловимой, властной улыбкой завершая ритуал. Даёт ещё несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прижать себя к чужому телу, и отстраняется, отворачивается, оставляет, не позволяя ничего лишнего ни себе, ни ему. Ещё несколько секунд — чтобы привести себя в порядок, одёрнуть смявшуюся рубашку, пригладить сбившиеся волосы.

Он наблюдает, как она одевается — всегда в чётко установленной последовательности, ни разу её не нарушив. Для Серафины это — тоже ритуал. На глазах у Грейвза она (вновь) становится другим человеком — той самой железной леди, для которой непозволительны ни слабости, ни вольности. Она скрывается за костюмом, как за преградой между ней и миром, но Грейвз замечает, как она хитрит: отталкивающий чёрный — такой же глубокий, как цвет её глаз, а жёсткость корсета чересчур откровенно подчеркивает её формы. Даже светлая прядь волос выбивается из-под платка или тюрбана как символ, как знак.

— Ты не против, если я закурю? — Ещё один ритуал, чистая формальность: она никогда не запрещает ему курить.

Серафина кивает и подходит к нему — пользуется последними минутами близости, — чтобы взять у него сигарету. Светлые волосы падают ей на лицо, и Грейвз отводит их за ухо прежде, чем Серафина успевает сделать это сама. Взгляд — долгий, проникновенный, глаза в глаза, — и она возвращается к софе. Не садится — смотрит в окно, повернувшись к Грейвзу спиной, сложив руки на груди, и ровно, буднично произносит:

— Выборы ни на что не повлияют, не правда ли?

— Конечно.

— Удачи.

— Как и тебе.

Они оба знают, что лгут, но формальная вежливость — всё тот же ритуал. Они оба знают, что выборы всё изменят, что уже ничего не будет, как прежде: одному из них придётся подчиниться второму, а так они поступать не привыкли. Не умеют, не научились ещё — и не успеют научиться. Это неизбежно приведёт к зависти (задушенной, затаённой, но раз за разом поднимающейся откуда-то из темноты), к недоверию и необходимой холодности.

Это разрушит старые ритуалы и создаст новые.

Грейвз смотрит на точёный силуэт у окна и думает, что, должно быть, проиграет. Нет, он не сдастся, будет и дальше биться за место, но одолевшее его чувство обречённости прогнать не может. Ей — той, что стоит у окна, собранной, какой-то вдруг жёсткой — сложно противостоять и почти невозможно не подчиниться. В ней есть что-то, что позволит ей победить. Завораживающее, опасное, сокрытое в жестах и взглядах. Что-то, что может заметить только он — ему позволено.

Дикое, необузданное за железным образом — оттого она такой жёсткой становится в своём костюме.

Он тушит сигарету и кивает Серафине напоследок. На ночь больше не остаётся — слишком рискованно теперь сближаться. Им так даже привычнее, когда вместе и порознь. Он ничего не говорит, уходя, и в этом тоже часть их ритуала — ничего лишнего.

Теперь уже — ничего.


End file.
